


The storm

by Fijou



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, also kinda fluff idk, ep13 never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fijou/pseuds/Fijou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fears cause trouble and pain. But sometimes something changes that and they are replaced by comfort and happiness.</p>
<p>For Simon, Raphael Santiago is that something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The storm

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write scared Simon and caring Raphael so that's what I did.  
> I hope you'll like it.
> 
> Enjoy

He was running so fast the falling raindrops blurred like fog clouding his vision. His foot hit a rock. He stumbled and fell. As he looked up and blinked the branches of the tree above him became clear again. Oh how he wished he could just stay there and wait till the storm was over. But the tree posed a threat to him, it made a lightning strike even more likely to happen.  
He realised he was shaking but he couldn't tell if it was out of fear or because of the cold.  
However he couldn't just lie there, he had to get away from the trees. An almost impossible task considering he was still in the forest he had played in during the day.  
But he pushed himself off the ground anyway and started running again, ignoring the fact that he was still out of breath.  
Eventually the trees thinned out but he had lost his way and flashs of lightning kept bolting through the sky. There was a small hill and the tiniest of caves a few feet away from the little boy. He spotted it and decided to take shelter from the storm there.  
Crouched down he stayed there until the thunder stopped rumbling, the sky cleared, the sun rose and the tears finally stopped running down his face.

 

Simon was wide awake although sunset was still hours away. And after a while a sound of whimper escaped his lips as thunder started growling again. He knew it was foolish. He was perfectly safe in the hotel Dumort, there was no need to worry.  
But knowing something doesn't implicate having control over it. His breath was unsteady and he had curled up under the blanket just like he had lain in the small cave all those years ago.  
The enomously big bed however didn't feel like home yet and most importantly Simon didn't feel safe in it. His brain tried to convince him otherwise but he got up and ran out of his room not knowing where he was heading to. When he'd been younger he used to hide in his closet during storms but he didn't know where to go now.  
Somehow he ended up in the kitchen and although there were no windows in the room he could hear the rain thumping the roof of the building. He slid under one of the old wooden tables and tried to steady his shaking hands. 

After half an hour the door opened with a low jar and Simon's head shot up. From his hiding place he wasn't able to see the whole body of the person. By the way the person walked he assumed it was a man and the only clothing he could see was a pair of sweatpants.  
The most surprising aspect was that the person was humming a song in a low voice but Simon just couldn't quite make out which one. The fridge got opened and closed again and after a few seconds the person turned around to leave again. But something seemed to catch his attention because he changed his mind and instead walked towards Simon.  
The person hunkered down and Simon had been right. It was indeed not a woman. More specifically it was Raphael Santiago who was now at eye level with Simon.  
Above the grey sweatpants he wore a simple back shirt and Simon noticed that without gel his hair curled up at the edges and fell over his forehead.

''Dios, what are you doing down here ?'' The older vampire asked and sounded genuinely surprised. 

It took Simon a moment to react maybe because of the adrenaline or maybe because of Raphael's appearance. As he opened his mouth he was surprised that the words actually came out. He felt as if he hadn't spoken for years. ''I...I don't know. I couldn't sleep.''

''Right, and that's a completely valid reason to hide under a table.'' Raphael said his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

''Who said that I'm hiding ?'' 

The choice of words may have seemed lighthearted and provoking like Simon usually spoke to annoy Raphael but his tone wasn't. The older vampire also noticed that the usual boyish smile had left Simon's face and had been replaced by a different childlike expression. He looked frightened.  
Simon heard the clink as Raphael put his glass on the table.

''C'mon, get up.'' Raphael demanded and held his hand out for Simon to take it. To his surprise Simon actually did it and so he pulled him up. The boy's hand was cold, even colder than a vampire's hand usually was. The reason for that was probably that the kitchen didn't get heated. That and the fact that Simon hadn't bothered putting on a shirt.  
But Raphael didn't mention it and instead handed Simon the glass filled with blood he had made for himself.

Simon gave him a questioning look because he knew this snack hadn't been prepared for him.

''Just drink it, considering how pale you look you need it more than I do.'' The words were followed by a shrug.

''I am undead. I thought being pale was part of the deal.''

Raphael just rolled his eyes and motioned him to drink the blood.

''Now tell me, what are you so afraid of ?'' He tried to sound uninterested and Simon was too tired to realise that he actually wasn't.

The younger vampire sighed. He was too exhausted to lie and Raphael wouldn't buy it anyway. 

''It's the storm.'' He finally stated. ''I'm afraid of the storm.''

Raphael's body immediately relaxed but he looked especially confused. 

''You are a vampire, an immortal, powerful creature and you are telling me that you are scared of a storm ?'' The disbelief was clearly audible and Raphael didn't even try to sound gentle.

Simon realised the he should have known better. He shouldn't have expected the leader of a vampire clan to understand his seemingly childish fear. But he couldn't back down now, not after he had exposed his feelings like that.

''Yes, I am. I'm sorry if that doesn't match your idea of a fearless, cold-hearted monster.'' 

He had said it again. A monster. For a split second the other's eyes softened and he could see that he had hurt him. Simon hadn't meant to sound so harsh and he had to admit to himself that especially in this moment Raphael didn't seem to have anything in common with a monster.  
He just looked like a teenager. He looked human.  
Simon wanted to apologize but he only opened and closed his mouth again, no sound leaving it.  
Another roll of thunder caused him to wince and as a reflex he covered his ears and shut his eyes.

That's why he didn't see the way Raphael's brows furrowed in worry. The latter took a step closer and reached for Simon's hands, hesitating for a second and his own hands hovering a few inches away from Simon's face. Eventually he took the other boy's hands away from his ears. 

''Listen to me, you're going to be ok.'' He said it with so much conviction Simon didn't even dare to disagree and just nodded slightly.

''Let's go, you can still get a few hours of sleep.'' And with these words he left the room, Simon following him. 

Simon didn't realise that they weren't going to his room until he stood in front of Raphael's.  
He entered it hesitantly. He'd been in there before but this time it felt different although he couldn't tell exactly why. His gaze followed Raphael who disappeared in his walk-in closet and came back with a sweater in his hands. He handed it to Simon who just now realised that he was shirtless. 

''I didn't think you even own such things as sweatpants and sweatshirts.'' He said while hastily putting on the clothing. As he looked down at himself in Raphael's sweater he couldn't help but smile. The sweatshirt was black like most of Raphael's clothes but in white big letters it said ENRIQUE IGLESIAS. 

''And I didn't think you were a fan of Enrique Iglesias.'' He added and Raphael avoided looking at him. This whole situation and behaviour was so unlike the mentor he usually knew.  
But maybe before that day he just hadn't known Raphael at all.

''He's one of the few spanish artists nowadays.'' He explained himself but hesitated before he continued. ''It reminds me of home.''

''Well...it's definitely comfy. Thanks.'' Simon said because Raphael's directness left him speechless for a moment.

''Anyway, you can stay here if you want. I got some paperwork to do but I'll be in the next room if you need anything.''  
The way he said those words it seemed casual, like he was always like that. Like he always cared.  
But Simon had to remind himself that until now he just hadn't payed enough attention.  
Recalling their previous conversations he was certain that Raphael Santiago was so much more than he chose to show.

''Thanks, really. But I already feel much better.'' He said hoping that Raphael would accept it because the thought of sleeping in the other's bed caused an odd feeling that he forcefully pushed aside.

The doubtful look Raphael gave him dashed his hopes. 

''Fine, I'll stay.'' He gave in although he still didn't know if he should be happy or worried about Raphael's change of behaviour.

His mentor seemed pleased but simply nodded and left without saying another word.  
Simon took some careful steps towards the bed and took a deep breath he didn't need anymore as he stood in front of it. It looked exactly like one would imagine it. Dark grey pillows and covers neatly folded. If it hadn't been for his tiredness he would have stayed awake, secretly looking at all of Raphael's things that could tell so much about the person he hid inside.  
But instead he slid under the blanket and tried to steady his heartbeat. Eventually he fell into an uneasy sleep accompanied by the constant sound of thunder.

''Simon.'' The voice sounded dull and far, far away.  
''Simon, wake up !'' This time he could hear the words clearly and opened his eyes, nervously trying to take in his surroundings. He still lay in Raphael's bed and the owner sat at his bedside.  
But the older vampire instantly withdrew a bit from him as soon as he realised that Simon was awake.

''What happened ? Did the sun set already ?'' He asked rubbing his eyes until he realised that it probably made him look like an eight year old.

''No, idióta. You've not even been asleep for half an hour.'' His voice finally had his usual teasing tone again.

''Then why did you wake me ?'' Simon asked slowly starting to worry that something bad had happened.

Raphael looked uncomfortable and hesitated before he answered.

''You were crying in your sleep.'' He said in a low voice and looked at Simon's cheek where a single tear had remained.

The latter hastily wiped it away. His mentor wasn't supposed to see him like this, it was embarrassing. A vampire that cries in his sleep, in a different situation Simon probably would have laughed at the thought of it.

''Didn't you say you were feeling better ?'' Raphael asked now but didn't look at Simon.

''Yes, and I was. But then...'' He stopped talking for a split second as he realised what he was about to say. ''But then you left.''

Surprise and disbelief were visible on the other's face but when he turned his head to look Simon in the eye again they were gone.

''Could you maybe...I don't know...stay with me for a bit ?'' Simon eventually plucked up courage and asked, his voice slightly shaking.

Raphael didn't reply but lay down on the bed next to Simon, his back leaning against the wall.  
Suddenly a flash of lightning lit up the room although black, heavy curtains covered the window.  
Simon winced at the sudden reminder that the storm wasn't over yet.

''Shh...'' Raphael said and put an arm around Simon to calm him down. The other boy laid his head down on his flat stomach and caused his body to tense for a moment before he relaxed again.

The stayed like this for a while but Simon's body still shook with every roll of thunder.

''We trained your enhanced senses, you can blank the sounds out.'' Raphael suggested finally.

But Simon shook his head. ''I'd need to focus on a different sound to be able to do that.''

''Then focus on my voice.'' The older vampire said and after a short pause started humming.  
Soon the hum turned into a beautiful spanish song that did not only drown the storm outside their window out but also calmed the storm that was raging inside Simon.

Eventually Simon drifted off into a peaceful sleep, a small smile on his lips.  
And he didn't notice anymore that Raphael carefully placed a kiss on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> First off I'm sorry if there were any mistakes or wrong expressions.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this and feel free to comment to tell me what you think about it.


End file.
